A Super Random Super Smash Bros Brawl Fight
by harmlessangel22
Summary: A bloody remake, new characters, reused characters from other fanfics, and one of my friends gather together to create a mess. Very scary, very bloody, mildly funny.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Moni. None of the others are controlled.

The fighters were all sitting around, arguing about the next tournament they'd fight, when a chill hit them all. Lucario looked around. "Something bad is happening," Luigi said. "Oh, so I'm not the only one feeling this vibe," Ness cried. "I feel something too," Fox said. "What could it be?" They all stopped fighting about the tournament...but began to fight about the feeling. "Well, I for one think-wait, WHERE ARE BOWSER AND THE MASTER HAND?!" Link yelled. Everyone looked around-went into the trophy room, searched the target practice, even went to the stages they had gained access to-but no one found Bowser OR the Master Hand. "I feel a dark presence slowly engulfing this world..." Lucario said. "Bowser is gonna die this time!!" Mario said, yanking on his gloves. The fighters all wandered into a new room, hoping to find the two.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser and the Master Hand were at a suspicious looking door. The door emitted an eerie blue light that called Bowser to it. "So...do I open the door?" There was no need to: the Master Hand blew a hole straight through the door. Once the hole stopped smoking, Waluigi, Orochimaru, Nadil, Deep Blue, Lavos, Giygas, Mr. Peña (it's an inside joke), and Mrs. Harper (another inside joke) came tumbling through. "Okay then..." Bowser said, apprehensive to see the many new faces of evil. "Master Hand, you've kept a deal," Nadil and Waluigi stated. "Yeah, let's crush those goody two-shoes once and for all!" Orochimaru and Deep Blue said. Mr. Peña, Mrs. Harper, Lavos, and Giygas just growled, not able to form words. Ganon walked over. "This time, the world will be ours!" Dedede and Wario wandered over as well. "All right, then people will HAFTA listen to me!" All of the evil...creatures (yeah, none of them are really human...^-^*) began to laugh evilly and began to make a plan.

BACK WITH THE OTHER FIGHTERS...

Lucas shivered. "Hey guys, I feel funny..." Ness said, slowly spinning in circles. "Ba bayo..." Kirby groaned, spinning slightly himself. "I got this bad feeling that our enemies, and some people no one knows, are now meeting up as we speak," Link said. As they approached Eldin Bridge, Peach saw two girls crouched together. "Hey, girls! Who are you two?" They both jumped. One girl was a red-head with blue tipped hair. Her outfit was bright red, and she looked about 10 (check out the Ocarina of Time with Us at .net). "I...I'm Matay," she said, shaking. The other girl looked up. Her blonde hair had red tips and her outfit was like Link's. "I'm Soroa..." she stuttered nervously. Link pulled them both up, off of the bridge, and to the trophy room. "Here is safe. So, you know each other?" The both nodded and pointed at a boy with black hair. "Who's-" Soroa laughed happily. "That's just Rath. Over there is Crono, Naruto, Ichigo, and Moni." Ichigo had short red hair and reddish eyes. Crono had spiked red hair and wore a blue outfit, a sword to his side. Rath was happily jumping around, his black hair bouncing. Naruto's spiky blonde hair was flying everywhere as he chased Rath, his trail an orange blur. Finally, Moni was a brunette schoolgirl. Her red shirt and jeans were worn, but still looked nice. Link gathered them up and, as he led them to the other brawlers, muttered under his breath, "What's going ON out here?"

OVER TO THE NEW EVIL ALLIANCE...

Ganon loomed over his new partners in crime. "All right, since I'm the older one here, I am the leader. Any complaints?" Lavos and Giygas growled unhappily. "Oh, too bad. That's what happens when you join an EVIL alliance," Ganon said. Mr. Peña nodded. "Oh, don't be a kiss up, Peña," Waluigi said. "Shut up, guys. We have more important matters. "Peña, since you and Harper are torture masters, you will take down...Matay, Soroa, and the little kid half of the brawlers. The rest of us will take them down with force. RIGHT, NADIL?" Ganon yelled, trying to wake Nadil up. The demon twitched, then went right back to sleep. "God, an alliance with idiots," Deep Blue said, "is so rare on my planet. I wish we could just kill them and get it over with already." Ganon's eyes lit up. "THAT'S IT! We'll use my power to destroy part of the world, demons on another part, crappy music and math on another, Orochimaru's snakes on another, fire on another, and three forms of pure evil to finish it all off! Hear that Lavos, Giygas, Deep Blue?" The men all nodded, smiling ear to ear. "Good. We strike at dawn!" Ganon yelled, trying to be dramatic. "...Ganon you retard, it's dawn right now," Deep Blue said. "......Oh. I knew that...let's get this started!" The many evil hearts (MEH for short) set out and began destroying the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Moni. None of the others are controlled.

WITH THE FIGHTERS AGAIN...

Moni, Matay, and Soroa began to run in circles, overwhelmed by the evil. "Something evil is occurring...I hear shrill screams and weird music," Moni explained. "I can feel the water crashing down on people," Soroa said. "The earth is trembling...this is wrong," Matay sighed, placing her hand on the ground. Naruto snapped back, falling mid-flip. "I feel intense amounts of chakra too!" "I smell a demon..." Rath whispered, tapping his nose. "It kinda feels like Giygas huh, Lucas?" Ness asked. "Yeah, it kinda does..." Lucas silently pulled out a yo-yo as Ness picked up a ray gun. "W-wait what?! Why did YOU get a ray gun?!" Lucas tackled Ness and they fought, rolling across the floor. Kirby and the Pokemon fell over, overwhelmed with evil. Peach, Mario, and Luigi gathered into a ball. "This' like the time Bowser became Giga Bowser." The two Links and Zelda winced. "It feels like the Triforce, too..." Ichigo stared at the palm of her hand. "Mew Ichigo metamorphosis...I'm worried about Masaya now...he was with me before we got here." Crono looked at them, but suddenly screamed, "LAVOS, DEAD AHEAD!" Everyone turned to the horizon and saw not only Lavos, but Waluigi, Wario, Orochimaru, Ms. Harper, Nadil, Deep Blue, Giygas, Mr. Peña, and Dedede. They were being led by Ganon.

Ganon had a smug look rolling across his face. "Oh you little FUCKER!" Link said angrily. "Link, watch your language! There's little kids here!" Meta Knight said with a grin. "F-wait, Ness is at least 13! Fuck you Meta Knight!" Naruto looked over at Soroa and Matay. "I think he means those girls, dumb ass," Naruto murmured. They all turned to Soroa and Matay, who didn't seem to care that they were all cussing. "I've seen worse." "Same here. Continue, please," Soroa said calmly. They all sweat dropped, but continued their argument. "Ganon, you are officially an idiot!" Link yelled. "Look who's talking, moron!" Mew Ichigo gasped. "Masaya!" Deep Blue turned and blasted her with an energy bolt. Rath cowered in the corner, too terrified of Nadil, Orochimaru, Mr. Peña, and Ms. Harper to get involved. Suddenly, a lightning blade, a fire sword, a water sword, and an earth sword flew past and slashed Mr. Peña's arm off. Everyone turned to see that Rath, Matay, Soroa, and Crono didn't have their swords in the sheaths. "Don't mess with us..." Moni said, cracking her knuckles menacingly. "...Moni? PLAY YOU'RE A MEAN ONE MISTER GRINCH!" "You can go to HELL, PEÑA!" Moni picked up a rock and threw it, hitting Mr. P in the face. Blood dripped from the impact. "What's 5 to the 4th power?!" "3125." Ms. Harper passed out, her head slamming into a wall. Moni then picked META KNIGHT up and threw HIM at Nadil. "This' an all out war now, everyone!" She yelled, then grabbed a bat and charged into MEH.

All of the good guys were still apprehensive. "Moni, we can't fight them!" Marth said. Moni turned and scoffed, "Marth, we OUTNUMBER THEM 20 to 1! We can take them on!" She swung her bat, slamming the wood into Waluigi's face. Waluigi went flying as Wario tackled Moni to the ground. "Ooo...armed resistance...that results in death," Ganon said, his voice oozing with smug delight. Deep Blue walked over and raised his plasma sword as MEH moved out of his way, and at least half of the many heroic hearts (MHH) started to tremble. "Nooo!" Moni screamed as Deep Blue thrust his blade down. Everyone was anticipating a high pitched scream, but it never came. Everyone looked over to see Mew Ichigo as she flipped Deep Blue's sword away with a laser sword. "M...Mew Ichigo...!" The brunette shook with every move she made as Ichigo smiled. "No. Masaya would've been sad if I let you kill her. So BACK OFF, BASTARD!" Ichigo held up her fists, giving MHH the courage to fight MEH. Now that Moni was up, she saw Soroa and Matay on either of her sides, Lips Sticks in their hands. She brushed herself off, thanked Ichigo, Soroa, and Matay for saving her, and picked up a motion sensor bomb.

Ganon gasped dramatically. "Oh no, a bomb!" He pretended to shake and burst out laughing. Moni called MHH and whispered, "If anyone moves, we blow up! Nobody move!" Rath jumped onto Nadil's back just as Moni threw the bomb against the ground. No one would even breathe...until they had to. As everyone gasped for air, she grabbed a nearby Pokeball and threw it at Wario. It hit him square in the nose, and as he stumbled slightly, a Togepi appeared. "EVERYONE DOWN!" Marth said, pulling Soroa under his cape. Moni grabbed Matay just as Togepi used Metronome. The ground began to shake, and the people near the bomb's location blew up. Naruto giggled softly, then everyone else began to laugh too. They were all amazed...everyone in MEH but Orochimaru, Bowser, Ganon, Deep Blue (who was suddenly blonde), and Nadil had vanished in the explosion. Naruto pulled out a laser sword, the Links and Zelda grabbed Fire Flowers, the Marios and Peach grabbed bats, and Rath...Rath just went insane.

The MHH charged the remnants of MEH. "Wait!" Ichigo screamed, running over to the newly blonde Deep Blue. "Ma-Masaya?" She stammered nervously, reaching for a blaster. "I-Ichigo?" The boy responded. She grabbed him and began to cry. "MASAYA!" Masaya just smiled and waved at the others. "I'm Masaya. Nice to meet you!" They all sweat dropped, so Samus just pushed them aside. "Let's take them down," she said, charging her arm cannon. Captain Olimar got a few Pikmin ready, Ness and Lucas were fighting over a ray gun AGAIN, and everyone else was charging in with items at hand...all but Rath. Rath tackled Nadil to the ground and, in one swift motion, chopped his head off. Blood began to gush out, splattering anyone and everyone nearby. Matay and Soroa screamed, "OH MY GOD!" Moni wrapped them up with Marth's cape so they didn't see any more violence. "Sorry Matay, Moni, Soroa...but Nadil's been asking for that for a long time now." Rath said in a serious voice, wiping off his blade.


End file.
